


Target Practice

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In-Universe NSP/Game Grumps crossover I guess? There's some suspicious shit going down in the Grump Office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

Suzy’s working diligently, typing up a business email to the t-shirt company while her latest video renders, when she hears it. She spins in her chair, looking expectantly at the back of Ross’ head.

‘Ross.’ she says.

He looks up from his tablet and twists around, his chair still faced into his desk so his body is distorted.

‘What?’

‘Did you hear that?’ Ross stares at her blankly, and she sighs, ‘It’s those damn rats again! Up in the rafters. And still nothing in the rat traps.’

‘Yeah, what gives with that? I thought you loved gross spooky shit like bugs and rats.’

‘I’ll love them when they’re mounted on my workbench.’ Suzy grumbles, getting up to find the broom so she can thrust it up at the ceiling.

-

Meanwhile, Danny sits at his desk to find yet  _another_ knife resting on his keyboard, pointed straight at his chest.

‘Arin.’ he calls out, his voice wavering slightly. ‘It happened again.’

Arin appears at Dan’s desk few moments later, and picks up the knife. ‘Dan, you gotta stop leaving these around. The other week you left one in the visor in Barry’s car; you almost took your own eye out.’

‘I didn’t put that there.’ Danny protests weakly. ‘I didn’t put any of them there.’

‘Sure, Dan.’ Arin says, pursing his lips in condescension. ‘Look, just be a bit more careful in future, ok bud?’ Dan scowls as Arin ruffles his hair and walks off. He turns to flip off his retreating back, and as he looks back to his desk, he squeaks as yet another knife is newly embedded in his desk, right between his spread fingers where they’re resting on the wooden surface.

-

Seven feet above him, Ninja Brian curses silently at his shitty aim. He’s been living in the rafters of the Game Grumps office for roughly three weeks now. He’d caught a plane (well… he’d boarded a plane, knocked out the pilots and flown it himself) as soon as he’d heard Dan sass him on a Game Grumps episode, seeking revenge. However, one of Brian’s three emotions, Burning Hatred (the other two being Murderous Rage and Seething Fury) was proving surprisingly inconvenient, as the red mist that fell across his eyes whenever Danny was in his vicinity made it difficult to see, and by extension, to aim.

Still, he just had to bide his time. There were only so many throwing knives Dan could dodge before one finally found some fleshy, vulnerable part of his stupid body, and Brian always got his man.

**Always**


End file.
